Como perder a un hombre en diez dias
by melmonster
Summary: UA Cap:5Up! Nunca mas se dejaria engañar, ya la habia lastimado bastante, y tenia una venganza perfecta. Maldito amor ¿Porque te empeñas en ponerte en medio?
1. hombres, estupidos, bastardos, hombres

He tenido miles y miles de nick-names en esta página y en muchas otras, pero el caso es que siempre estoy con algo nuevo :D  
Tenia muchas ganas de escribir, pero no sabia de que, hasta que uní muchas ideas y aquí esta, espero que les guste.  
**Declimer:** Los personajes de SK no me pertenecen, ni tampoco muchas de los argumentos de esta historia, solo lo hice por aburrición.  
** melmonster**

**Como perder a un hombre en diez días  
Capitulo I:** _Hombres….estupidos, bastardos, hombres…_

Caminaba furiosa, no podía creer lo que había visto, o tal vez si lo podía creer mas no lo quería aceptar; subió a su auto y puso a todo volumen la radio, para su mala suerte la única canción que estaba en todas las estaciones era la maldita canción que el baboso de su ex novio le había dedicado. Maldijo a todos mientras apagaba la radio, prendía un cigarrillo y lo fumaba con tranquilidad.  
Tres años…pensaba una y otra vez, tres años de mentiras e hipocresías, tres años de estarle viendo la cara de estupida…quedaba mas que claro que ella era la tonta ahí, dejo que ese bueno para nada le pisoteara el orgullo; lo encontró en su departamento con esa tipa piernas flacas, espalda descubierta sin chiste. ¡Que gran idiota! Cambiar a alguien como ella, que era directora de una revista de suma importancia, con clase, educada, era envidiada por muchas, todos querían algo con ella, simplemente perfecta; y el…el la cambio por tan poca cosa.  
Tiro el cigarrillo solo Dios sabe donde y se recostó en el volante, gruesas lágrimas negras rodaron por sus blancas mejillas.  
- Esta nunca te la perdonare, te olvidas de mi, te olvidas del compromiso, te olvidas de todo Hao – dijo en voz alta la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y avanzaba sin dirección alguna.  
Esta si que la pagaría caro, después de todo nadie le pisa el orgullo a Anna Kyoyama y vive para contarlo.

Había bajado de su auto y caminado unas cuatro cuadras hasta llegar al bar, entro empapada, pero no le importo; inspecciono con la mirada todo el lugar, no estaba tan lleno para ser viernes; a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a una de sus amigas y camino hasta aquella mesa.

- Hoy si que te tardaste Anna ¿Qué diablos te paso? – pregunto animada una joven mientras le indicaba donde sentarse.  
- ¿Qué me paso? Me engañaba Jun – contesto en un suspiro la rubia mientras tomaba lo primero que se encontró.  
- ¿Te engaño? Es un desgraciado Anna, te dije una y otra vez que ese maldito no valía la pena  
- Ya lo se Jun, no tienes que recordármelo – contesto la rubia con molestia  
- Pero no te preocupes, mandas a este idiota a volar y te consigues otro – dijo tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.  
- ¿Otro? Claro que no, en mi vida me vuelvo a enamorar, todos los hombres son iguales, unos idiotas, bastardos, que les entregas todo y después salen con sus idioteces, el amor se acabo para mi esta tarde.  
- Anna por favor, viviste tres años llena de rumores de que ese te engañaba, mas sin embargo nunca hiciste caso, porque creías en el amor.  
- Si, creía en el amor por estupida, pero te aseguro que yo no me vuelvo a enamorar, de ahora en adelante tratare a los hombres como ellos nos tratan a nosotros, son una basura.  
- Muy bien señorita sin amor…entonces no te importara hacer una pequeña apuesta – contesto la peli-verde con un brillo en sus ojos.  
- Para nada suéltalo – contesto la rubia tomando el tercer vaso de ¿Tequila? No sabía con exactitud que era.  
- Esta misma noche en este bar, te escogeré un prospecto, tendrás que salir con el, tienes diez días para que te deje, si lo hace, tu teoría será comprobada y yo no te molestare mas con mis cursilerías, pero si en diez días no te deja y además de eso tu te enamoras de el yo gano y usted señorita tendrá que admitirlo ante todos – sentencio Jun, sabia perfectamente que demostrar sus sentimientos no era la especialidad de su querida amiga.  
- Hecho – dijo la rubia decidida – no sabes como disfrutare que guardes silencio con tus cursilerías – rió la rubia  
- Ja ja ya lo veremos – dijo Jun guiñándole un ojo – haber veamos quien es el elegido – hizo una pausa – pero mira, ahí hay uno – dijo señalando a un hombre vestido a la "Elvis" con peinado ridículo.  
- ¿Estas loca? No sabia que te caía tan mal Jun – dijo la rubia con una carcajada  
- Ok, si no te gusto ese, te escogeré otro – dijo mientras observaba alrededor- que tal ese – dijo apuntando a un hombre de baja estatura, nariz de bolita y bastante bronceado.  
- Muy chaparro  
- Si que eres difícil Kyouyama, que tal ese – dijo señalando a un joven alto de cabello alborotado castaño  
- Hmmm…me parece perfecto, el es perfecto – dijo Anna con una sonrisa llena de maldad – si me disculpas tengo un hombre que conquistar – dicho esto se levanto y se despidió de su amiga.  
- Jun se sentía un poco culpable, ya que Anna no estaba en todas sus facultades, no se comportaba como la mujer responsable que era, talvez fue mala idea dejarla tomar tanto tequila, vodka y margaritas; mas sin embargo se divertiría con esa apuesta.

Se encontraba disfrutando de un gran momento con sus amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo que no se reunían todos, y hace mas aun que no salían a una "noche de chicos", ya que muchos de ellos estaban comprometidos, estaban casados o tenían novia, al parecer el era el único soltero de sus amigos.  
Si había tenido una que otra novia, pero nada serio, en realidad no había funcionado nada. Y no era porque no fuera del tipo atractivo para las mujeres, claro que era atractivo, tenía veintitrés años, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, que derretía a muchas, cabello castaño y desordenado que hacia a muchas suspirar, y unos ojos penetrantes que mostraban paz y sinceridad, una sonrisa que a todas volvía locas, y claro el simple hecho de que ese jovencito de aspecto despreocupado era heredero de una gran compañía en Japón y muchas partes del mundo, se pudría en dinero, lo que lo hacia aun mas atractivo.  
A el, el dinero no le importaba mucho, de hecho no tenia ningún sentido tenerlo o no, pero el no había elegido nacer en esa familia, así que no tenia opción mas que aceptar lo que era.  
Había sido una semana pesada, así que esa "noche de chicos" era lo que el había estado esperando, todo iba completamente tranquilo, hasta que la vio entrar…el cabello rubio ligeramente desalineado, ese cuerpo exacto y esos ojos negros, que en ese momento solo mostraban una gran tristeza, por mucho tiempo se estuvo preguntando el porque de su tristeza, pero era inútil, era una perfecta desconocida y no había forma de que se enterara de su vida.

- Hey Yoh es hora de que nos vayamos – comento un chico de cabello azul sacandolo de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Hmm? Si claro – dijo el joven levantándose.  
- Muy bien nos vamos – respondió el hombre que tenia aspecto de "Elvis"  
- Y todos salieron de aquel bar, el dio un suspiro, había perdido de vista a aquella rubia, lo mas seguro es que nunca mas la volvería a ver, dio un suspiro lleno de resignación y dejo dinero en la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse.  
- Perdón no me fije – contesto Yoh con algo de vergüenza ya que había chocado contra una mujer de eso no había duda.  
- No te disculpes fue mi culpa – respondió una rubia, en realidad si había sido su culpa, lo había hecho a propósito.  
- De verdad lo siento – Yoh levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos negros llenos de tristeza – Soy Yoh – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas de la rubia se tornaran color rojo.  
- Anna – atino decir la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.  
Hubo un tremendo silencio, pero no fue incomodo los dos se veían fijamente a los ojos y uno podía percibir el calor que el otro tenia era un momento perfecto.  
- Y dime Anna ¿A que te dedicas? – por fin se animo a romper el silencio.  
- Soy editora de una revista para mujeres, aunque mi verdadera pasión es escribir sobre tema más importantes.  
- ¿Sobre que¿Zapatos? – contesto con una risita Yoh  
- Claro que no – dijo Anna de manera fría - ¿Y tú?  
- Yo soy fotógrafo – respondió Yoh mirándola fijamente – y bien Anna ¿Quieres dar un paso?  
- Supongo que no estaría mal – contesto la rubia saliendo del bar.  
Al salir lo primero que vio fue un auto color negro, supuso que ese era el auto de su "amado" ya que lo había visto llegar, como si nada se acerco al auto.  
- No, ven – dijo Yoh quien le señalaba una motocicleta enfrente del auto.  
_"Es un tonto y sin dinero"_ - pensó Anna con resignación  
- A ti te tocara utilizas el caso ridículo – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
- ¿Y a mi porque? – contesto Anna con algo de ¿Diversión? No por supuesto que no.  
- Porque a ti nada se te podría ver ridículo, ya que eres realmente hermosa – termino Yoh y se subió a la motocicleta.  
Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, muchas veces había escuchado esos halagos, pero solo eran para que ella terminara en la cama de alguno; mas sin embargo las palabras de el eran sinceras. Volviendo a la realidad subió a la motocicleta y se abrazo de Yoh.  
Ya no le importaba nada, se sentía tan bien estar así.

**Continuara…**

_Hasta yo me sorprendí de lo "largo" que lo deje, pero me gusto nn espero que a ustedes igual; muchas de las ideas las tome de la película cansada de besar sapos, es mi película mexicana favorita ;D y claro como perder a un hombre en diez días. Creo que ya es todo nn espero sus reviews de verdad los espero TT; saludos a ti que me lees y te tomaste el tiempo de leer esto_

**melmonster**


	2. no me volveras a engañar

Ya regrese con el capitulo dos, que me costo algo sacarlo, porque mi imaginación no daba para mas, tuve que escuchar una canción sumamente vieja para tener algo de inspiración, que por fin conseguí (:  
Gracias por los cuatro reviews, aunque sean poquitos los agradezco.  
En fin espero les guste este capitulo (:  
**Declimer:** Los personajes de SK no me pertenecen, ni tampoco muchas de los argumentos de esta historia, solo lo hice por aburrición.

**melmonster**

**Como perder a un hombre en diez días  
Capitulo I:** _ No me volveras a engañar..._

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana hasta darle directamente en la cara, jalo la sabana para taparse y lo que consiguió fue caer de la cama.  
Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se recargo en la pared, dio un gran bostezo y se levanto, debían de ser como las diez de la mañana.  
Al levantarse se asusto ¿Dónde estaba? Ese definitivamente no era su departamento ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada, se sentó en el borde de la cama, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de recordar.  
Recordaba fragmentos de muchas cosas, a Hao en la cama con su editora de arte, Jun diciéndole no se que, una margarita, un hombre vestido de elvis, un tequila, otro hombre feo, una margarita mas, un castaño, un vodka, ella y el castaño…se detuvo y apretó mas su cabeza tratando de recordar.  
Fue ahí cuando su cerebro hizo "clic" y recordó todo.  
Había subido a la motocicleta de Yoh, recorrieron lo que a ella le pareció toda la ciudad, y la llevo a un lugar que nunca pensó que existiera en una ciudad como esa; platicaron de tonterías, se preguntaban cosas estupidas como cual era su color favorito o si preferían comer una rata que ser devorados por un perro rabioso, eran idioteces, pero se la paso bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no se había reído tanto, después de eso todo se borro, ya no recordaba que más había pasado.

- Ya despertaste – saludo Yoh entrando por la puerta de la habitación  
- ¿Qué paso ayer? – pregunto Anna observando fijamente a Yoh  
- Creo que bebiste demasiado – contesto en un tono serio – pero no paso nada malo – agrego Yoh con una sonrisa – dimos un paseo, cuando comenzó a hacerse mas tarde decidí llevarte a tu casa, pero te quedaste dormida, como no se donde vives, lo mejor fue traerte aquí.  
- ¿Te pareció buena idea traerme a un hotel? – pregunto Anna con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Anna no mal entiendas las cosas – respondió Yoh sentándose enfrente de ella.  
- ¿Cómo supones que las entienda entonces?  
- Aquí vivo – respondió Yoh sin mucha importancia – mi familia esta lejos de Tokio, solo los visito cuando es algo de suma importancia, puedes creer que estoy loco como para vivir en un hotel, pero tiene cierto calor de hogar  
- Como digas – contesto Anna sin darle importancia a su explicación – bien, lo mejor será que me vaya.  
- Si me imagino que tu novio estaré preocupado por ti – dejo salir Yoh, sabiendo perfectamente que el posiblemente solo seria aventura de una noche.  
- Hace mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupa por mi – hizo una pausa – yo estoy preocupada por que tengo solo dos días para que el nuevo numero de "Poise" este listo, para que salga a la venta el lunes a primera hora, aun no se como lo lograre.  
- ¿Poise¿La revista numero uno entre las mujeres? – pregunto Yoh extrañado  
- Si ¿Por qué¿Tiene algo de malo?  
- No, para nada – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa – ¿No quieres que te lleve?  
- No gracias, ya fueron bastante molestias para ti, además supongo que debes de tener cosas que hacer, y yo puedo llegar a mi casa sola – respondió Anna segura mientras recogía sus cosas  
- Entonces…cuando la gran editora de "Poise" tenga tiempo¿Podría aceptarme una invitación a cenar? – pregunto Yoh haciendo una reverencia.  
- Con gusto señor Asakura – sonrió – solo necesitas hablar a "Poise" – observo directamente a los ojos del castaño y se perdieron en la mirada durante unos cuantos minutos – hasta pronto – dijo Anna volviendo a la realidad. Tomo su bolso que estaba en una mesita cerca de la puerta, y salio de la habitación.  
Yoh se quedo observando la puerta, y se acerco a la ventana para ver salir a la rubia, de todas las "aventuras de una sola noche" que había tenido a lo largo de sus veintitrés años esta sin duda era la mas especial.

_"Anna"_ pensaba una y otra vez, mientras se arreglaba para una junta que tendría.

_"Yoh"_ pensaba Anna mientras caminaba a su departamento, no sabia cuantas cuadras había caminado ya, lo que si sabia era que sus pies la estaban matando debido a los zapatos channel; volvió a pensar en el, en esa sonrisa tan peculiar que tenia, esos ojos que podía estar perdida en ellos todos los días, a todas horas, sus brazos…después de salir del hotel recordó como llego ahí, Yoh la había cargado hasta ahí, además se había comportado como un caballero, entre el y ella no paso nada, a pesar de que el se pudo aprovechar de su situación, pero no, Yoh Asakura era un caballero.  
Pero ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Los hombres se comportan así solo porque quieren sexo, y satisfacer sus problemas biológicos, nadie es tan santo, no volvería a caer una vez más, no seria así, iba a demostrar que los hombres eran una basura y así lo haría. Vio la hora, las once de la mañana, aun le daba tiempo para ir a su departamento, darse un baño e ir a "Poise", mas o menos como a las seis de la tarde arriesgaba a decir que cierto castaño la llamaría. Con esa idea en mente apresuro el paso para llegar a su departamento.  
Era la una de la tarde, entro al gran edificio de cristal, que era como su segunda casa, donde se creaba la revista "Poise" de la cual era editora en jefe.  
Aun recordaba como había llegado tan lejos, nunca había tenido el apoyo de sus padres, ella sola se tubo que abrir paso en ese mundo tan competido, y llego a ser lo que ahora es, de sus padres ya no sabe nada, y ni siquiera le importa, nunca fueron importantes en su vida.  
Tomo el asencesor hasta el último piso.

- Buenos días señorita Kyoyama – respondió una joven de cabello castaño sentada en la recepción  
- Buenos días, como sea que te llames – contesto la rubia de manera fría. Anna Kyoyama no era conocida precisamente por ser amable, al contrario para muchas personas Anna Kyoyama era sinónimo de una verdadera **"biatch"** cosa que la tenia sin cuidado, así gano el respeto de muchas personas.  
Camino por los largos pasillos, hasta llegar a su oficina, donde se encontraba Jun con un montón de papeles.

- Hasta que llegas, no podía más sola – dijo Jun con algo de molestia en su voz.  
- Llegue tarde, porque sabia que podías controlar esto por unas cuantas horas – respondió Anna, tomando los primeros papeles que encontró.  
- Un _"lo siento Jun, llegue tarde porque estaba muy entretenida con ese castaño"_ no me vendría mal – soltó Jun junto con una risita.  
- No estaba divertida con ese castaño, no paso nada – contesto la rubia firmando unos papeles.  
- Señal de que le interesas – hizo una pausa – ¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver? – cuestionó la joven  
- Si todo sale como yo espero, creo que esta noche – dijo Anna sin mostrar expresión alguna  
- Se que estas emocionada, a mi no me engañas – comento Jun saliendo de la oficina.  
Anna permaneció quieta, seguía ordenando las fotos para la nueva publicación.

- Anna, hasta que te encuentro – dijo un joven entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras si.  
- Hola mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Anna tratando de sonar lo mas normal.  
- Estoy preocupado por ti  
- ¿Por mi? No hay razón de preocuparse por mi  
- Claro que la hay, ayer te busque y no respondiste el teléfono  
- Bueno, Jun y yo salimos al cine, no te avise para no interrumpirte en esa junta tan importante ¿Por qué lo habría hecho no? – pregunto Anna con algo de odio en sus palabras, cosa que su queridísimo ex (para ella ya era ex, pero para el todavía no), no capto.  
- Si, tienes razón, habrías interrumpido algo importante.  
- Si me lo imagino – contesto Anna con una sonrisa llena de ironía.  
- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? – pregunto Hao acercándose a la rubia, para después darle un beso  
- Lo siento, pero hoy tengo una cena con un fotógrafo que se encargará de la edición de arte.  
- Pero para la edición de arte ¿No tienes a Hitomi?  
- La despediré hoy – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa  
- ¿Por qué? Si eran amigas – no pudo evitar sonar preocupado  
- Nunca fue mi amiga, además es una zorra roba ideas – Anna noto la preocupación en Hao - ¿Te importa?  
- No, claro que no…entonces, te veo después  
- Si…nos vemos – dijo Anna mientras besaba a su querido casi ex novio.

Hao salio de la oficina dejando a una furiosa Anna dentro, era un cínico, pero ella seguiría con ese juego hasta que ella quisiera.  
Anna salio con mucha calma de su oficina y se dirigió a la oficina de Hitomi.  
Se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar a Hao dentro de la oficina diciéndole sabe cuantas mentiras, y lo mas seguro es que se estuvieran revolcando enfrente de sus narices. Quería abrir la puerta y gritarles lo que merecían, pero no aun no…dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, pero estaba tan concentrada en todo que no lo escucho, hasta la décima vez.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Anna con enojo  
- Perdón que la moleste señorita, pero Yoh Asakura esta en la línea tres  
- Si gracias…- colgó y apretó otro botón – Hola Yoh – contesto la rubia viendo su reloj, las cinco con cincuenta y nueve minutos, nada mal, pensó Anna.  
- Hola Anna ¿Cómo estas?  
- Te veo en el "Bistro" a las ocho ¿Te parece? – fue directa la rubia  
- Hmm…¿A las ocho? Me parece bien, hasta las ocho entonces – colgó  
Anna sonrió levemente, arreglo los papeles que tenia en el escritorio, tomo su bolsa y salio de la oficina. Cuando iba saliendo se encontró con una muy sonriente Hitomi, muchas de las presentes le preguntaban el porque de tan grande sonrisa, _será porque te acostaste con mi novio _pensó Anna y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Se dirigió hacia Hitomi y la miro fijamente.

- Hitmomi estas despedida – sentencio la rubia con su frialdad característica  
- ¿Por qué? - Atino a decir la joven  
- Porque ya no estas funcionando como antes, tu trabajo es una porquería, te pago mucho para lo poco que haces – hizo una pausa – recoge tus cosas, mañana no quiero verte aquí, que tengan buenas noches – se despidió la rubia dejando a todos sorprendidos.  
_Ahora Hao tendrás que mantener a tu amante_ se dijo para si misma Anna mientras se dirigía a su cena con Yoh.

**Continuara…**

_Wooow por fin salio el capitulo dos, jajaja "Poise" lo saque de una película xD creo que quedo bien el segundo capitulo, pronto todo encajara…y veremos que pasa con Yoh y Anna (:  
Gracias por sus reviews, como dije al principio aunque sean cuatro, muchas gracias (: saludos para:_  
**Tenshi no Kitsune  
Nakontany  
Ludovico Asakura  
Mesic**  
_También para_ **la generala** _que me tiene en sus historias favoritas (:  
Y a ti que me lees, pero que no dejas review  
Gracias_

**melmonster**


	3. el amor no juega aqui

Hoy es un día especial, hace exactamente dieciséis años nació melmonster (: hahaha sii! Hoy es mi cumpleaños (:  
Feliz cumpleaños a mi nn. Pensé que lo mejor era subir el capitulo tres, que llevo creando desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho este ya estaba antes que el dos xD; me tarde en hacerlo, quedo genial (:  
Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, y también a los que leen, pero no tienen tiempo; de cualquier manera, _gracias.  
_**Declimer:** Los personajes de SK no me pertenecen, ni tampoco muchas de los argumentos de esta historia, solo lo hice por aburrición.

**. melmonster**

**Como perder a un hombre en diez días  
Capitulo III: **_El amor aquí no juega_

**Día 9**

Faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho de la noche, ser puntual nunca había sido una virtud de el, pero hoy era diferente.  
Necesitaba verla, era demasiado su necesidad de verla que no aguanto llamarla hasta el día siguiente, no, la tenia que ver hoy, esa noche. Ella era diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había estado, si bien no era la señorita cariñosa, el se sentía bien con ella en su compañía, durante mucho tiempo se sintió solo aunque estuviera rodeado de un montón de gente; hasta que la conoció: Anna Kyouyama, era simplemente perfecta, y talvez sea algo estupido decir que no se la podía sacar de su cabeza, pero así era, desde el primer momento que la vio entrar…se perdió en sus ojos, que aun reflejaban una gran tristeza…aun no sabia el porque de su tristeza; solo estaba completamente seguro de algo: que esa noche el sabría quien era el causante de la tristeza de la rubia.  
Volvió a ver su reloj, eran las ocho con diez minutos, era típico que se tardara, a pesar de que era un desesperado, sabría que valdría la pena toda la espera.  
Odiaba llegar tarde, nunca lo hacia, nunca llegaba tarde. Pero hoy las cosas habían sido muy diferentes, había salido temprano de la oficina después de haber corrido a la zorra de Hitomi, se dirigió a su departamento, tomo un baño, y comenzó a arreglarse, cosa que le resulto sumamente difícil; ni siquiera cuando salía con su queridísimo Hao tardaba tanto, pero _Yoh no es Hao_ le dijo una vocecita dentro de su interior; tardo mucho en elegir el vestido, otro tanto mas eligiendo los zapatos, y mucho mas tratando de peinarse, pero por fin lo consiguió. Opto por un vestido color negro que resaltaba su figura, no muy corto, no muy largo, era la medida perfecta, como ella, Anna Kyouyama tenia el ego bastante grande y simplemente se declaraba que ella era la mujer **p e r f e c t a.  
**Entro con paso decidido a aquel restaurante, no era su restaurante favorito, de hecho odiaba toda la comida que servían en ese restaurante, entonces ¿Por qué ahí? Porque sabía que la mayoría de los hombres odiaban ese restaurante, aunque era uno de los que contaban con cinco estrellas, y demás premios, no todos tenían un paladar tan abierto al _gourmet _y viendo el tipo de hombre que era Yoh Asakura, sabía perfectamente que odiaría el lugar. Hacerlo sufrir era su meta, nada de consideraciones, nada de amabilidad, nada de amor, el amor no jugaba en esta apuesta.  
Estaba de lo mas divertido jugando con el tenedor, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que observo su reloj, pero ya no le importo _mujeres _pensaba Yoh mientras seguía entretenido con el tenedor que tenia enfrente.

- Veo que te entretienes – dijo la rubia fríamente, observo al hombre que tenia en frente, se notaba que odiaba los trajes ya que estaba desalineado, y su cabello era igual, pero aun así se veía sexy, tan lindo, sus ojos, sus manos, su boca...¿Un momento? No podía pensar en ese _tipo de cosas_.  
- Lo siento Anna – Yoh reconoció inmediatamente la voz de aquella mujer – levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de la rubia; cuando la vio se dio cuenta de que toda la espera había valido la pena. Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la rubia, regalándole una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Sabes? – continuo el chico – iba a confesarte que odiaba este lugar, también te iba a proponer que fuéramos a otro lugar – se detuvo el chico, tomando asiento al igual que la rubia.  
- ¿Por qué tú cambio de parecer? – pregunto la rubia con mucha curiosidad.  
- Porque simplemente estas hermosa – sonrío – no puedo llevarte a cualquier lugar de comida rápida con ese hermoso vestido – la observo – así que muy a mi pesar comeré lo espantoso que sirven aquí – Yoh hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo que a Anna causo risa.  
- Para serte sincera, yo también detesto este lugar…- dijo sin pensar la rubia, ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero lo supo disimular bastante bien.  
- Entonces – se levanto de la silla y tomo la mano de Anna – acompáñame - Yoh le regalo una gran sonrisa a la chica. Sin más remedio se levanto y lo siguió hasta la salida.

Como se había imaginado, la moto estaba afuera esperándolos, subieron y Anna se abrazo fuerte de Yoh…Odiaba las motocicletas…odiaba el viento en su cara…odiaba haber escogido esos zapatos…odiaba ese estupido vestido…odiaba a los hombres…  
No sabia con seguridad cuanto habían recorrido, lo que si sabia es que ese hombre conducía como si fuera el único por la calle. Se detuvieron en un pequeño localito que estaba enfrente de un parque. Bajaron de la motocicleta.

- Bien, no será el restaurante más caro de Japón, pero la comida sabe muy bien – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.  
- Veamos que tal – respondió Anna con un poco de cansancio.

Yoh volvió a sonreír Anna era una mujer difícil, pero aun así le encantaba esa mujer. Entraron al pequeño restaurante, había unas cuantas mesas, un cocinero, una mesera un tanto regordeta y una joven de cabello rosa.

- Hola Pacha – saludo Yoh con mucho entusiasmo  
- ¡Yoh! Mi fotógrafo favorito ven para acá – saludo con mucha emoción la mujer regordeta, mientras lo abrazaba y lo llenaba de besos por toda la cara.  
- Yoh, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía – saludo la joven de cabello rosa con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
- Lo se Tamao – le sonrío – Ella es Anna – dijo Yoh presentando a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.  
- Que linda eres – dijo la mujer regordeta – pero demasiado flaca, lo bueno es que has venido y comerás como Kami manda  
Anna lo único que hizo fue sonreír, esa mujer la causaba mucha gracia, pero le agradaba y se notaba que Anna también le agradaba a aquella mujer, escuchaba la conversación de Yoh y Pacha, cuando sintió una mirada de furia, Anna giro la vista y se encontró con la de la peli-rosa y mal vestida de Tamao¿Por qué diablos la miraba así? Si solo estaba acompañando a cenar al tarado de su amiguito, fue entonces cuando sintió un apretón en su mano izquierda, bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Yoh la había tomado de la mano, no supo bien cuando fue, pero agradeció ese gesto. Su vista se volvió a posar sobre Tamao…_si las miradas mataran yo estaría cinco metros bajo tierra ya_ pensó Anna con algo de gracia, no había nacido la persona que intimidara a la gran Anna; así que esta niñita no lo haría. Anna formo una sonrisa de malicia, había sido un largo día de trabajo, de presiones y muchas otras cosas mas, tenia derecho a divertirse un rato. Miro a Tamao que aun la veía con desagrado.

Apretó mas la mano de Yoh y se recargo sobre su hombro, poniendo atención a lo que decían, como si en verdad le importara, aun sentía la mirada asesina de Tamao, aun se podía divertir mas, la mano que tenia libre la puso en el hombro izquierdo de Yoh formando un abrazo, Yoh solo se sonrojo, cosa que Tamao noto y la puso mas furiosa, Anna esta divertida con la peli-rosa. _Celosa _dejo escapar Anna en un susurro solo para que la chica la escuchara, cuando Tamao la escucho se puso de todos los colores y le dio mas rabia ¿Quién se creía esa tipeja? No podía venir y abrazar a Yoh y además de todo decirle celosa. Anna levanto una ceja al ver la semejante confusión de la chica, abrazo un poco mas fuerte a Yoh y le susurro algo al oído que Tamao no logro escuchar, pero este se río y le correspondió al abrazo, eso fue todo, Tamao salio corriendo del lugar y Pacha detrás de ella.  
- Que rara esta Tamao el día de hoy – dijo Yoh mientras se le indicaba a Anna donde sentarse.  
- No creo que esta rara el día de hoy – contesto Anna con una risita  
- ¿No? Entonces ¿Qué crees que tenga? – pregunto Yoh con mucha curiosidad.  
- De verdad que eres demasiado inocente para tu edad Asakura, lo que le pasa a tu amiguita es muy simple, esta celosa.  
- Ah es eso – dejo salir Yoh sin mucha importancia  
- ¿Ya lo sabias? – cuestiono la rubia  
- Si lo sabia, pero ella también sabe que para mi es como una hermana, no otra cosa – sonrió Yoh - ¿Resolviste los pendientes de la revista?  
- Si lo hice…solo que me quede sin fotógrafa y directora de arte  
- ¿Qué paso con tu fotógrafa y editora? – pregunto Yoh con interés, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cuando su mirada se desvió a sus labios, y después al escote que tenia ese fabuloso vestido…maldijo a sus hormonas y al vestido, mientras trataba de volver a poner atención en Anna.  
- Simplemente ya no me servia, no hacia su trabajo bien, además…- Anna guardo silencio  
- ¿Además?  
- Además de que es una roba ideas – mintió Anna  
- No es verdad ¿Qué paso con ella?  
- ¿Cómo que no es verdad¿Quién la corrió¿Tú o yo? – dijo con enojo la rubia  
- Eres buena para mentir…pero se que mientes…me lo dicen tus ojos – contesto Yoh de manera seria.  
- Esta bien…ella y mi novio se acostaban ¿Contento? – dijo la rubia con algo de coraje, no podía creer lo mucho que Yoh prestaba atención a ella.  
- Bien…si necesitas un fotógrafo, yo te puedo ayudar, aun no consigo un trabajo – sonrió – pero basta de hablar de cosas desagradables, tienes que probar el arroz que hace Pacha  
- Gracias…talvez te contrate – dibujo una pequeña sonrisa – ahora quiero probar ese famosísimo arroz. Le alegro que Yoh no preguntara más de lo que le había dicho.

Había sido el mejor arroz que hubiese probado, el castaño tenia mucha razón, la cena paso muy tranquila, de nuevo hablando cosas sin sentido. Yoh Asakura tenia la habilidad de hacer que se comportara como una tonta con sus preguntas estupidas, hace mucho que no se reía y se divertía así con un hombre, si su memoria no le fallaba la única vez que rió tanto fue cuando tenia diez años.  
Después de cenar Yoh invito a dar un paseo por el parque que estaba en frente, ya habían caminado por un largo rato hacia demasiado frió, Yoh le regalo un abrazo, y le presto su saco…así estuvieron un largo rato sin decir nada. De la nada Yoh saco una bolsita llena de dulces.

- ¿Qué diablos comes? – pregunto Anna observando la bolsita de dulces.  
- Rezzels ¿Quieres? – pregunto Yoh enseñándole la bolsita.  
- Hace mucho que no como de estas cosas – dijo Anna con una leve sonrisa.  
- ¿Alguna vez has saltado de un columpio?  
- Claro que lo he hecho…puedo saltar mas alto que tu – dijo Anna burlonamente  
- No lo creo – dicho esto Yoh corrió hacia el área que estaba llena de columpios, Anna lo siguió.  
- Uno…- dijo Yoh con mucha diversión  
- Dos…- prosiguió Anna  
- Tres – gritaron al mismo tiempo y se dejaron caer a la arena.  
- Auch, eso me dolió – dijo Yoh entre risas  
- Ya estas viejo – respondió Anna con una sonrisa  
Yoh volteo a ver a la rubia que había quedado debajo de el, se perdió en sus ojos, se acerco lentamente y la beso, Anna se sorprendió, pero le respondió.

**Día 8**

El despertador llevaba mucho tiempo sonando, maldijo al estupido despertador y sin mucho ánimo se levanto.  
Tendría que ir a la oficina, para ver los últimos pendientes, arreglar una que otra cosa y después…verlo…  
Odiaba con todo su ser admitirlo, pero Yoh no se parecía nada a sus anteriores novios, el era una persona sumamente diferente, le comenzó a tomar cariño a pesar de tener un día y unas cuantas horas de conocerla, aunque con eso basto para que se conociera bien. Ella ya sabia su color, comida y día favorito, sabía la fecha de cumpleaños, y hasta había dormido en su cama, demasiado para su gusto. Durante toda la noche estuvo recordando lo lindo que era, como la miraba todo lo que le decía, fue entonces cuando recordó que era hombre, y que todos son iguales y que el era parte de una simple apuesta.  
Se baño, y salio de su departamento. Atravesó las grandes y transitadas calles de su bella ciudad, hasta llegar a su oficina.

- ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? – pregunto Anna sorprendida al ver un montón de rosas blancas y rosas.  
- Parece que cierto castaño se encariño mucho contigo – dijo Jun con una sonrisa – ganare la apuesta Anna.  
- ¿Estas loca¡Claro que no! Todo es parte del plan, al final terminara odiándome – comento Anna mientras tomaba la tarjeta que venia con las flores.  
- Como digas – hizo una pausa – ahora dime ¿Qué dice la tarjeta?  
- Eres una chismosa – dijo Anna mientras leía la tarjeta – _Anna: talvez pienses que soy un loco al decir esto, pero eres una de las pocas personas que son especiales para mi, de las pocas con las que me he encariñado rápidamente…rosas…tus flores favoritas…talvez sea precipitado decirlo…pero te quiero – Yoh_  
- Por Dios Anna, ese hombre no te dejara en ocho días aunque le pagaran – dijo Jun de un grito – Es de lo mas romántico, deja de ser orgullosa, olvida la apuesta, pero quédate con el, Yoh es mucho mejor que el baboso de tu ex – dijo Jun entre emocionada, enojada y feliz  
- Claro que no…todos son iguales, el solo es así de lindo porque obviamente quiere algo…pero yo no dejare que me engañe – dijo Anna tratando de creerse lo que había dicho.  
- Tu orgullo no te permite aceptar que tu también lo quieres…pero no importa es tu decisión, Hitomi quiere hablar contigo por cierto ¿La hago pasar? – pregunto Jun que iba saliendo de la oficina.  
- Si como sea – dijo la rubia de mala gana.

Jun salio de la oficina, y le indico a Hitomi que Anna la estaba esperando. La chica entro temerosa a la oficina de su ex jefa. Anna la observo bien, no era más bonita que ella, ni tampoco más inteligente, Hao estaba realmente ciego.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Anna fríamente  
- Quiero que me digas porque carajo me corriste, yo ni siquiera te hice nada – contesto la chica con odio en sus palabras.  
- ¿No me hiciste nada? – pregunto Anna mirándola fijamente  
- Claro que no – contesto Hitomi tratando de sonar convencida – puedes comportarte como un ser humano por quince minutos  
- ¿Cinco minutos? Muy bien, eres una arrastrada que se acostó con** mi** novio en **mi **departamento, y no conforme con eso viniste y te revolcaste con el en una de** mis** oficinas – pero mira ya se termino el tiempo – contesto Anna con sarcasmo  
- Anna…no es lo que tu crees, bueno yo y Hao salimos un par de veces pero no era nada serio, el me dijo que solo te amaba a ti y yo estaba de acuerdo…  
- Por favor…eso es una estupidez¿Me ama? Enserio por eso se acuesta con la primera que se le ponga enfrente – dijo Anna con coraje tratando de contener las lagrimas  
- Lo siento Anna, pero te juro que yo soy la única mujer con la que te ha engañado el me lo dijo…  
- Hitomi…no puedo creer lo idiota que eres – hizo una pausa – obviamente no eres la primera persona con la que me engaña, pero por mi esta bien, créele todas sus mentiras a mi no me importa.  
- ¡El ya no te quiere! Entiéndelo, eres una egocéntrica mandona, nadie te soporta por eso te engaño, porque ni siquiera el es capaz de soportar a alguien como tu – dijo Hitomi con rabia, las palabras que dijo le dolieron a Anna. Estaba a punto de soltarle una cachetada a Hitomi cuando sonó el teléfono.  
- ¿Qué? – contesto Anna furiosa  
- Amor, no te enojes… ¿Estas ocupada? – pregunto un cínico Hao  
- Si amor estoy ocupada¿Con quien crees que hablo?  
- No lo se ¿Con quien?  
- Con tu amante Hitomi, no sabes las cosas que me cuentan de las porquerías que hacen.  
- ¿Qué? Por favor Anna, no me digas que le crees, si yo solo te amo a ti.  
- Que curioso, fue lo mismo que me dijo ella, te la paso – Anna le paso el teléfono a Hitomi, prácticamente se lo aventó y salio de su oficina.

No sabia muy bien cuanto había caminado, pero había sido bastante. Se sentó en la banca de un parque, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas, y aunque no quería llorar lo hacia.  
No creo que un hombre como el te merezca – dijo un castaño que se había sentado a un lado de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto fríamente Anna, evitando verlo, para que no se diera cuenta de que había llorado.  
- Hoy fui a tu oficina, a ver que pasaría con el puesto de fotógrafo, escuche tu discusión con esa mujer, tu amiga Jun me puso al tanto de todo y te seguí…corres muy rápido – dijo Yoh acercándose mas a ella  
- No tienes condición – respondió Anna – Jun es una chismosa – y sin pensarlo volteo a verlo  
- Si es una chismosa, pero se lo agradezco – Yoh limpio las lagrimas de Anna y le sonrío – te ves bonita llorando  
- Llorar…es para débiles – dijo Anna con algo de pena  
- Llorar es bueno cuando estas herido – Yoh abrazo fuertemente a Anna y ella no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.  
- Lo abrazaba fuertemente, Hao era un estupido, como odiaba a los hombres…a todos, incluso a Yoh.

**Continuara…**

_Awww, yo de verdad ame este capitulo jajaja, si quedo novelesco no es mi culpa :D. Creo que no hay nada que aclarar…gracias a todos nuevamente, pondría sus nicks names, pero estoy corta de tiempo (:  
Ya saben el cumpleaños y eso, pero gracias a todos y todas que escriben, active los anónimos, así que si no estas registrado ya puedes comentar; dejo mi correo: amm solo recibo mails, no abro el msn, si quieres mi msn pregúntame y con gusto te lo paso nn  
Gracias a todos_

**melmonster **


	4. perdiendo la razon

Me siento un poco culpable, por actualizar hasta ahora, pero tuve uno que otro problema con la red, la página y para terminar con mi imaginación. Aunque en realidad ni me tarde tanto en actualizar a mi me pareció una eternidad, porque se lo que se siente que te quedes bien emocionada en cierto fic y tarden mucho en actualizar…desespera mil :D pero por eso aquí estoy con el capitulo cuatro.  
Antes de que se me olvide me preguntaron que si Hao e Yoh tenían algo que ver aquí, cuando comencé con la idea, me pareció bastante lógico que si tuvieran algo en común, no necesariamente hermanos, pero si algún parentesco. Cuando ya había terminado el capitulo dos me di cuenta de que había olvidado por completo poner que tenían cierto parentesco, era imposible volver a recrear toda la idea, y todo el fic, por esa pequeña falta, así que preferí omitir eso, por eso jamás he mencionado el apellido de Hao, o sus características físicas bien definidas. Perdón por omitir ese **GRAN **detalle.  
Ya aclarándoles eso puedo pasar a darles las gracias a todos por leer este fic, también por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños, por sus alertas, por sus reviews, por todo (: gracias y de verdad espero que este capitulo les guste.  
**Declimer:** Los personajes de SK no me pertenecen, ni tampoco muchas de los argumentos de esta historia, solo lo hice por aburrición.  
**melmonster♥  
**

**Como perder a un hombre en diez días  
Capitulo IV: **_Perdiendo la razón_

**Día 7**

Se levanto con una flojera increíble, ayer no había podido dormir muy bien debido a los constantes pensamiento que la atacaban, como por ejemplo que era lo raro que sentía cuando estaba con Yoh, ayer había entendido que no era odio, ni desprecio lo que sentía hacia el, era la primera persona que la llego a conocer completamente, y también la primera que la vio llorar.  
Toda la noche se la paso recordando todos los momentos que vivió con Hao, habían sido tres años, mas sin embargo en esos tres largos años Anna nunca sintió con Hao lo que Yoh logro que sintiera en tan pocos días. Era mas que claro que su relación con Hao se había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, y también que ella no lo amaba, ni el tampoco lo hacia, confundieron amor con lo que era compañía.  
Ahora que tenía todo eso en claro sabía que debía terminar con Hao de la manera mas civilizada posible. Se levanto pesadamente y salio de su habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió de que oliera tan bien, al llegar dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cierto castaño se encontraba cocinando algo que lo mas probable es que estuviera delicioso, delicioso pensó Anna de una manera no tan inocente, ese castaño se veía delicioso, no tenía otra cosa puesta mas que unos boxers negros, su cuerpo se veía bastante bien marcado, como si llevara mucho tiempo entrenando, Anna se mordió el labio inferior, se dirigió con cuidado hasta donde estaba el castaño para abrazarlo por detrás.

- Sabes que no tenias porque hacer eso – contesto Anna mientras recargaba su cabeza en la espalda de Yoh.  
- Te despertaste justo a tiempo, tienes que probar esto – dijo Yoh con orgullo – no es que yo sepa cocinar muy bien, pero tampoco me queda tan mal – tomo las manos de Anna y se dio la vuelta para verla directamente a los ojos. – Te ves hermosa – continuo Yoh con una sonrisa  
- Eres un tonto – repuso Anna con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba para besarlo.  
- ¿Dormiste bien? Pregunto Anna bajando unos platos y sirviendo café en las respectivas tazas.  
- Tu sofá es bastante cómodo – comento con gracia Yoh – mientras servia en desayuno - ¿Y tu? – pregunto el moreno sentándose en frente de Anna.  
- No dormí como yo hubiese querido, pero no estuvo tan mal – dijo Anna dando un sorbo a su café  
- ¿Hablarás con el? – pregunto el chico con toda tranquilidad mientras probaba el desayuno.  
- Si, creo que es lo mejor, todo tiene que quedar claro, para que después no tengamos problemas – contesto la rubia mientras comía el desayuno  
- Yo creo lo mismo – sonrío - ¿Te gusto? – pregunto el joven con algo de temor  
- Definitivamente tu te encargaras del desayuno, de la comida y de la cena…me gusto mucho – comento Anna terminándose lo que quedaba de café  
- Con gusto – contesto el joven sonriente mientras limpiaba la mesa - ¿Trabajaras hoy? – pregunto la rubia al castaño  
- Si, tengo mucho trabajo, quería invitarte a cenar hoy, pero creo que no podré.  
- Entonces creo que hoy aprovecharé para solucionar eso – contesto Anna con algo de desagrado  
- Bien, entonces creo que te veré hasta mañana – dijo Yoh con un gran puchero  
- Lo podrás soportar…- Anna no pudo terminar la frase ya que Yoh la había tomado por sorpresa y la beso.  
- Se te hará tarde – dijo Anna cortando el beso. Yoh solo río.

Se le había hecho muy tarde, pero que importaba ella era la jefa, que importaba si llegaba tarde o no. Además de que no había mucho trabajo, así que Jun no le reclamaría. Camino lentamente por el amplío estacionamiento, tarareando una canción, estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no se percato de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

- ¡Anna! – grito un jadeante chico  
- Hao…que bueno que te veo…necesitamos hablar – dijo la rubia viéndolo directamente a los ojos.  
- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no podías terminar lo nuestro así como así – dijo el joven mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Anna.  
- Te equivocas…yo lo último que quiero es regresar contigo – dijo la rubia de manera fría evitando que este la abrazara  
- ¿Pero de que diablos estas hablando?  
- Lo que escuchaste, lo nuestro ya se termino, no fue el que tu me hayas engañado, me di cuenta de que tu y yo no servíamos ya como pareja…así que lo mas sano es que tu vayas por tu camino y yo por el mío  
- Tu…tienes ya a alguien ¿No es así? – pregunto con rabia en sus palabras  
- Si salgo con alguien o no, ya no es de tu importancia…solo quería que esto quedará claro, ahora ya te puedes ir con Hitomi – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa  
- La deje…la deja para poder regresar contigo…por que te amo – dijo tratando de sonar convincente  
- Hmm…pobre de Hitomi debe estar devastada…le enviare una canasta con fruta – dijo la rubia con diversión, observando como Hao se quedaba como los ojos como platos – Adiós Hao – dijo la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al edificio.  
- Ya regresaras Anna, de eso me encargo yo – escucho gritar a lo lejos, la chica solo levanto la mano e hizo un ademán en señal de que se fuera.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, había intentado por todos los medios encontrar a Anna, pero no pudo hacerlo, en la oficina le dijeron que salió muy temprano, llamaba a su casa y no le contestaban, el celular estaba apagado ¿Dónde estas Anna? Se preguntaba el castaño mientras ordenaba las fotografías que tenia delante. ¿Preocupado? Si estaba preocupado, temía que ese tipo le hubiese hecho algo…o lo peor que ella lo haya aceptado de regreso. Aunque el consideraba a la rubia como una mujer sumamente fuerte, que no se deja vencer por nada, la idea de que ella y su "querido" Hao estuviesen en la cama en estos mismos momentos no le parecía tan alocada, y tampoco se podía ir de su cabeza; el sabía que cuando el amor ataca te vuelves ciego y no puedes razonar, aunque seas tan fría, temible y calculadora como Anna, todos tienen debilidad, y talvez la de Anna sea ese hombre. Yoh apretó los puños y golpeo ligeramente la mesa, aunque hayan pasado apenas unos cuantos días de haberse conocido, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, muchos de sus amigos habían dicho que era amor a primera vista, el no creía en esa clase de cosas, sabia que el amor existía, de eso no tenia la menor duda pero ¿Amor a primera vista? Era imposible, tal vez atracción a primera vista, pero amor claramente no…o al menos eso creía hasta que conoció a Anna, esa rubia le había movido el piso, había hecho que su vida diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados, para bien claro esta. Yoh parecía mas feliz de lo que acostumbraba, se preocupaba por cumplir con todas sus obligaciones, porque sabía que Anna nunca aceptaría un novio mediocre…novio…nunca había pensado en eso, Anna y el ¿Qué eran? Claramente eran mas que conocidos, pero menos que novios, era algo extraño, el nunca había mencionado la palabra novio-novia, y mucho menos ella, aunque ya supieran toda la vida del otro, talvez debido a que tenían unos cuantos días de haberse conocido…mas sin embargo ya la quería, Anna sin duda era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en toda su vida.

- Sorpresa – sorprendió una chica, que se aprovecho de que Yoh estaba tan distraído, para llegar por atrás y cubrirle los ojos con sus blancas manos  
- Pensé que te vería hasta mañana – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
- ¿Por qué¿Irías a comer? – pregunto la chica descubriendo los ojos del castaño  
- Tamao…- dijo con decepción – no sabia que venias – dijo tratando de sonar alegre  
- Por lo que veo esperabas a alguien mas – dijo la peli-rosada agachando la cabeza – esperabas a la rubia es ¿No es así? – pregunto Tamao con mucho desprecio.  
- Si la esperaba a ella – dijo Yoh tratando de mantenerse normal – pero creo que hoy no la veré…no quiero que tu visita sea desperdiciada ¿Quieres sushi? – pregunto Yoh con una sonrisa  
La peli-rosada solo atino a decir un si apenas audible, el castaño sonrío una vez mas y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

**Día 6**

Llovía, demasiado para su gusto. Se levanto pesadamente de su cama, anoche no había podido descansar nada, además de que llego tarde a dormir porque a Tamao le daba miedo regresarse sola, a veces se preguntaba si en verdad era tan temerosa o solamente era una excusa para tenerlo lo mas cerca posible, el rogaba que fuera la primera, porque odiaría tener que romperle el corazón una vez mas, pero el ya había encontrado a la mujer perfecta…

Anna Kyouyama se encontraba tumbada en su sofa…que aun tenia olor al castaño que había pasado la noche anterior ahí en ese mismo sofá, se maldijo una que otra vez por haber salido ayer con Jun y olvidarse por completo de Yoh, pero necesitaba un respiro con lo de Hao, Poise, y ahora el, era demasiado difícil que todo saliera a la perfección. Por suerte ya se había librado del problema mayor, Hao estaba mas que advertido que no lo quería volver a ver.  
Dibujo una sonrisa, al pensar que hoy vería a su querido castaño…vio el reloj, apenas eran las ocho diez de la mañana, era demasiado temprano para llamarle, pero le pareció una eternidad las horas que no lo vio...pero que diablos pasaba, ella era fuerte, ningún hombre podría ponerla débil…ninguno…pero Yoh no es cualquier hombre pensó con una gran sonrisa mientras intentaba dormir un poco mas.

La mañana pasó de lo más lenta, auque había dormido casi toda la mañana, debido a que la noche anterior tuvo que esperar a que Tamao regresara con bien a su casa. El reloj apenas marcaba las doce del medio día, lo más probable es que la rubia estuviera trabajando, y lo que menos quería era importunarla, sabía que Poise era lo más importante para ella.  
Con mucha resignación se levanto de la cama y preparo su desayuno.

Caminaba por los grandes pasillos de Poise, era la hora de la comida, por lo que los pasillos que normalmente estaban repletos de secretarias que iban y venían, papeles por todos lados, y un sin fin de gritos esa tarde se encontraban totalmente apagados; dio un suspiro y entro a su oficina.

- Pensé que no vendrías – comento despreocupada la peli-verde  
- Tenía que venir, y distraer mi mente con algo – contesto la rubia mientras se sentaba.  
- ¿Distraer tu mente¿Acaso paso algo? – pregunto Jun con preocupación  
- No…nada de que debamos preocuparnos...– contesto seria la rubia  
- ¿Qué tienes?  
- Ya te dije que no…solo que estoy molesta – dicho esto cruzo los brazos  
- ¿Molesta¿Por qué?  
- Porque tu ganaras la estupida apuesta – dejo salir la rubia con una sonrisa  
- Te dije que te enamorarías de el, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, te lo mereces – hizo una pausa - ¿Y Hao?  
- Ya esta todo solucionado con el, no creo que me vuelva a molestar, ahora tiene a Hitomi para que se revuelquen en su escritorio a la hora que se les antoje – dijo la rubia con algo de asco.  
- No tienes porque preocuparte de eso, ahora solo tienes que ser feliz con Yoh Asakura…por cierto llamo hace una hora y me pidió que te dijera que pasa por ti a las siete – dijo Jun giñendole un ojo, saliendo de la oficina.

Antes de las siete de la noche Anna apago todo y se dispuso a salir, no quería que cuando llegara Yoh apareciera alguien para estropearle todo y decirle que no entendía equis cosa de la edición.

Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido posible, ya que era mejor que el elevador, y también evitaba encontrarse con alguien y entretenerse. Cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento, miro su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, conociendo a Yoh lo mas seguro es que ya estuviera ahí, sonrío para si misma conociendo a Yoh era tan poco el tiempo, pero ya lo conocía y le encantaba eso.

- ¡Anna! – grito un hombre desde un convertible azul  
- Me asustaste Hao – dijo la rubia en un tono frío  
- Lo siento…de verdad siento todo lo que paso, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte, te amo, lo de Hitomi no fue nada, tu eres la única mujer para mi, ya deja de estar enojada, anda ven te invito a donde tu quieras – dijo Hao con una sonrisa  
- Hmm…es una propuesta muy interesante ¿Sabes? Pero creo que a Hitomi le gustaría mas, y te saldría mas barato…ya que se conforma con tan poca cosa – le contesto Anna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, tengo una cena importante, Adiós cariño – dijo Anna con tono burlesco y salio casi corriendo de aquel estacionamiento.

Había llegado temprano como siempre desde que conoció a Anna. En tan poco tiempo la llego a conocer a la perfección, sabia cuando estaba enojada, feliz o preocupada. Miro su reloj, apenas eran las siete, los minutos se le habían hecho eternos. Sonrió cuando vio que la rubia se aproximaba hasta el.

- Yoh, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte – dijo la rubia abrazando fuertemente al castaño  
- Yo también tenia muchas ganas de verte Annita – contesto el castaño respondiendo al abrazo – ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado  
- Si…nada de que preocuparte  
- ¿Hablaste con el? – pregunto Yoh viéndola a los ojos, como si pudiera leer su mente.  
- Si ayer lo hice, todo quedo claro, no tienes porque preocuparte – contesto la rubia acercando su rostro al del castaño  
- Muy bien, entonces…te prepare algo delicioso de cenar – respondió Yoh con una sonrisa.

Se abrasaron, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos por la calle hasta perderse de vista.

_Con que tienes nuevo amiguito…vamos a ver cuanto te dura  
_Hao estaba furioso, el había engañado a cuanta mujer se le apareciera en el camino, pero el nunca había sido engañado, y nunca lo seria.

**Continuara…**

_Por fin salio este capitulo, lo iba a subir antes, pero me fui al DF, así que no pude subir antes :D.  
Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, gracias por todo, me hacen feliz…espero no tardar con el siguiente capitulo, no se cuantos capítulos mas le quedan, depende de mi imaginación, como sea gracias por leer.  
Si tienen duda, comentario, sugerencia o cualquier cosa agréguenme a: inferisweeney(at) up and smell the vicodin babe ♥_


	5. ¿De verdad quieres lastimarme?

Regrese :D después de estas merecidas vacaciones, aunque no se de que quiero descansar,si prácticamente no hago nada…pero bueno eso es otra cosa.  
Espero que hayan tenido una muy buena navidad, y no les diré feliz navidad, porque considero que TODO mundo lo dice, así que espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad, y que todos sus deseos de año nuevo se cumplan.  
Bien, ahora vamos con el fic, creo que este capitulo ha sido con el que mas me he tardado en actualizar, por eso me dije: "si tanto te tardaste va a ser porque será realmente bueno" espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para que me perdonen por actualizar tan tarde ((:  
El titulo del capitulo no creo que tenga que ver mucho con su contenido, pero tenia una gran falta de imaginación y el titulo lo saque de una canción de los ochentas…mucho blah blah blah y nada de fic xD  
Sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas.  
**Declimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece chalala…solo mi idea de intentar realizar un fic con esto.  
**.Melmonster**

**Como perder a un hombre en diez días**  
**Capitulo V:** ¿Realmente quieres lastimarme?

**Día 5**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a darle en la cara, afuera era un día caluroso.  
Estos días no eran sus favoritos, pero desde hace cinco días el clima no importaban mucho. A veces pensaba que era una tremenda estupidez comportarse como una adolescente, debido a que todo se dio tan rápido, no había tenido tiempo de meditar las cosas, ni de pensarlas fríamente…y todo por una apuesta pensó Anna con una sonrisa, rápidamente esa sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, la apuesta… ¿Qué pasaría si Yoh se llegara a enterar que al principio solo salía con el para demostrar la basura que eran los hombres? De un momento a otro su mente comenzó a formar suposiciones de lo que pasaría…no quería que Yoh se alejara de ella, el en tan solo cinco días se había convertido en lo mejor que le había pasado. Su mente dejo de crear telarañas por el ruido molesto del teléfono. Se levanto con pesadez, el teléfono dejo de sonar, solo no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de la regadera que ya estaba siendo cerrada. Supuso que su amado estaría tomando una ducha.El teléfono molesto volvió a sonar, giro su cabeza para observar con frialdad al aparato.

- ¿Anna¿Estas despierta? – dijo en voz alta el castaño.  
- Si estoy despierta – contesto la joven levantándose de la cama.  
- ¿Puedes contestar ese aparatejo por favor? – Anna no le contesto, solo se dirigió al aparato y levanto el articular.  
- ¿Hola? – dijo Anna de una manera fría  
- _Oh discúlpame jovencita por haberte despertado, pero las recepcionistas son muy malas, creí haberles dicho que quería comunicarme con mi nieto Yoh_ – dijo una anciana detrás de la bocina  
- No se equivocaron de habitación, esta es la habitación de su nieto  
- ¿Quien eres tu entonces? – pregunto la anciana con curiosidad  
- Yo soy…- Anna se quedo pensando unos minutos, era obvio que no eran simplemente amigos, pero ni ella ni Yoh habían decidido que serian algo mas que eso – Anna – atino a decir la rubia  
- _Bien Anna, yo se que debes estar muy ocupada haciendo solo Kami sabe que cosas con mi nieto en su habitación, pero ¿Podrías decirle que su anciana y enferma abuela esta al teléfono linda?_ – dijo la anciana con diversión  
- ¿Quién es Anna? – dijo el castaño observando a la rubia que tenia un aspecto raro.  
- Tu abuela al teléfono – dijo pausadamente la rubia y le entrego el aparato.  
- Hola abuelita ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Yoh de manera alegre, Anna dibujo una sonrisa, era tan lindo.– Oh si, perdón lo había olvidado, pero no te preocupes, ya vamos para allá, si abuela, yo y Anna – dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa y colgó.  
- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos  
- Si tu quieres ir vamos a casa de mis abuelos, si no quieres ir no importa puedo ir a visitarlos cualquier otro día  
- ¿A tus abuelos?  
- Si, también estarán mis papas, cada año hace una reunión, no se con que motivo, pero es como una tradición ¿Me acompañarías? – dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero.  
- Esta bien, iré a conocer a tus abuelos – dijo Anna acercando su rostro al de Yoh para darle un profundo beso.

Hacia un aire calido, acababan de llegar a la mansión de los Asakura, que era enorme, no pensó que un sujeto tan despreocupado como Yoh tuviera una casa de ese tamaño. Su mente comenzó a hacer memoria, se dio cuenta de que el sujeto con el que salía era heredero de una gran fortuna, pero que el se negaba a aceptar, por eso no siguió el negocio familiar, Yoh sin lugar a duda estaba lleno de sorpresas.

- Llegamos – dijo Yoh mientras abría la puerta del coche  
- Que linda es la casa de tus abuelos  
- No es la gran cosa en realidad – dijo Yoh sin prestar mucha atención – ven nos han de estar esperando – Yoh la jalo y la llevo hacia la casa.

Entraron a la mansión, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, a lo lejos se escuchaba gente platicando, algunas risas y niños corriendo por todas partes.  
Recorrieron un largo pasillo y llegaron al gran jardín, donde se encontraba mucha gente platicando y riendo entre ellos.  
Yoh abrió paso entre la gente curiosa que los veía, Anna odiaba este tipo de atención. Llegaron hasta una mesa apartada de tanta gente donde estaban cuatro personas: dos ancianos y dos adultos de edad media.

- Abuelo, abuela, mamá, papá – dijo Yoh con entusiasmo  
- Hola Yoh – dijo la madre de este dándole un fuerte abrazo  
- Pensé que no te dignarías a venir jovencito – dijo la abuela viéndolo fríamente - ¿Ella es Anna? – pregunto con curiosidad  
- Ella es Anna – dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa – mi novia – dijo Yoh aun mas feliz, Anna no se espero que la presentara con su familia como su novia, ya que tenían nada de conocerse, pero estaba feliz.  
- Mucho gusto – Anna hizo una pequeña reverencia y la familia sonrió.  
- Por lo menos es educada – dijo la abuela en tono serio.  
- ¿Educada? Kino la niña esta hermosa – dijo en abuelo de Yoh en un tono pacifico  
- Eres muy viejo para ella – dijo la abuela dándole un golpe con su bastón.

Este comentario provoco las risas de toda la familia, incluso una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Anna. La tarde paso tranquila sin nada relevante, la familia le hacia preguntas a Anna sobre a que se dedicaba, cuando la madre de Yoh se entero que era directora de la revista Poise di un gritito de emoción, se declaro "fan" de esa revista, la rubia soltó una risita, y le ofreció una suscripción gratis. Después de eso la madre del castaño la catalogo como la mujer perfecta para su hijo.

- Señores Asakura – dijo una vocecita chillona detrás de ellos.  
- Hola Tamao – dijeron al mismo tiempo los Asakura.  
- Yoh… ¿Me podrías ayudar con algo? – dijo Tamao con un leve sonrojo  
- Si te ayudare – contesto el castaño con una de sus sonrisas – prometo no tardarme Anna – agrego mirando a los ojos a la rubia y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios  
Tamao se quedo pretificada viendo la escena con algo de tristeza y decepción. Solo atino a darse la vuelta roboticamente y seguir caminando.

El silencio reino entre ellos, hasta que Anna hablo:  
- Tienen una casa muy linda – contesto Anna lo mas amable posible  
- Te lo agradecemos querida – contesto Keiko con una sonrisa – Cuando Yoh era pequeño le encantaba estar aquí, todavía disfruta estar aquí  
- Supongo que todas sus novias le agradecían que las trajera aquí…es demasiado tranquilo – soltó la rubia sin poner mucha atención en sus palabras  
- ¿Novias? Anna tu eres la primera mujer que trae a la casa – la mujer se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la rubia – no lo lastimes, te lo suplico – agrego Keiko en un susurro  
- No me atrevería a hacerlo – contesto Anna firme, Keiko solo sonrío.

Era una bonita noche, y esa tarde era la que más había disfrutado, se recostó en el hombro de Yoh y se quedo dormida.

Día 4

El sol le daba en toda la cara, malhumorado se vio obligado a levantarse a regañadientes, llevaba unos cuantos días sin poder dormir, todo lo que hacia era pensar y soñar con ella y con el nuevo sujeto con el que estaría pasando todo su tiempo. Hizo una mueca de asco al imaginarse a su novia con aquel sujeto, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, solo el podía terminar la relación.  
Iba como alma que persigue el diablo por las calles de la gran ciudad, durante estos días estaba pensando y tratando de buscar la manera de cómo recuperar a Anna, y al parecer no la había encontrado, hasta ese día:  
Supuso que la mejor forma de recuperar a Anna, y saber todo sobre el nuevo amiguito de ella, era la mejor amiga de esa: Jun Tao.  
Se abrió paso entre la gran puerta de cristal del gran edificio donde se encontraba la edición y redacción de la revista "Poise"

- Hola Jun – dijo en un tono frió Hao  
- Hola Hao…te recuerdo que Hitomi ya no trabaja aquí…así que no tienes que hacer en esta lugar – contesto Jun de manera fría  
- Yo se que tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien…así que iré directo al punto: quiero que Anna regrese conmigo  
- Jajaja ¿Quieres que regrese¿Contigo? No creo que eso sea posible – dijo Jun levantándose de su escritorio – Ella esta feliz en este momento.  
- ¿Con quien sale¿Dónde lo conoció?  
- Esa es información que no te importa…ella es feliz…nunca me imagine que con una simple apuesta…-Jun guardo silencio  
- ¿Una apuesta¿Qué clase de apuesta?  
- No se de que estas hablando Hao – dijo con algo de nerviosismo  
- Si sabes de que estoy hablando…solo quiero saber…si ella no fue feliz conmigo…creo que merece ser feliz con alguien mas, solo quiero asegurarme de que el la quiera – mintió Hao  
- Anna alegaba que todos los hombres eran unos bastardos, así que ella y yo apostamos que un hombre la podía dejar en diez días, si la dejaban en ese plazo ella ganaba pero si no…yo ganaba – suspiro – así fue como lo conoció, prácticamente yo lo elegí en el bar, y no me arrepiento, ya que con el es feliz - ¿Contento? – dijo Jun parada en la puerta  
- Si…no te preocupes, no la volveré a molestar

Hao salio del edificio con una gran sonrisa, convencer a Jun de que solo quería la felicidad de la rubia había sido mas fácil de lo que pensaba, ahora solo necesitaba el momento adecuado para descubrirla, para que quedara como una zorra y así ella no tendría otra opción mas que regresar con el; volvió a sonreír: ya sabia donde diría todo lo que sabia.

A pesar de que había hecho mucho calor por la mañana y tarde, por la noche comenzaba a sentirse una fresca brisa, la temperatura bajo notablemente, la gente en las calles iba cubierta hasta las orejas, por gorros, guates, bufandas, abrigos y otro tipo de cosas que pudieran cubrirlos de inmenso frió que se sentía en aquella gran ciudad.  
Caminaban tomados de la mano, tratando de mantenerse lo mas cerca posible para quitarse el frió.  
Llegaron al departamento de Anna, aunque prácticamente pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, no se querían separar.  
Yoh se acerco a la rubia y la beso, ella correspondió y se quedaron otro rato abrazados. Era perfecto.

_No creo que te dure demasiado tu noviecito, algún día se tendrá que enterar de que solo sales con el por una apuesta, y ese día…regresaras a mi…eso lo prometo_ – dijo Hao con soberbia desde su convertible, faltaba poco para que su plan diera resultado.

**Continuara…**

Hace demasiado frió, casi no puedo escribir porque tengo los dedos helados :3 estoy escuchando a Daniel Powter y su Song 6, esta linda la canción y también todo su disco que ya tiene tiempo y se llama Daniel Powter…cuanta originalidad. Me di cuenta de que en Marzo del 08 sacaran de nuevo el manga de shaman king :D soy tan feliz…ya tendrá final!!!  
Hahaha si no sabían pues ya les dije y si ya sabían compartan conmigo la felicidad ((:  
Hablando del fic…creo que quedo corto…pero así tenia que ser, porque los quería dejar en suspenso, faltan pocos días para que termine el plazo…y no sabemos que plan malvado tenga Hao.  
Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me escriben…de verdad que no los olvido me hace tan feliz leer sus comentarios (': les responderé por mensaje privado si la página me permite, si quieren pueden dejarme su mail y yo les escribo, tratare de que salga el mió es: inferi (guión bajo) sweeney (arroba) hot mail (punto) com, espero que ahora si salga…o si no pueden buscarme por metroflog o fotolog/melmonster en cualquiera de los dos.  
En fin muchísimas gracias por todo (':

Wake up and smell the vicodin babe

**.Melinda Anne Burton**


End file.
